parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Mulan part 23
the huns fight the soldiers and Mulan and the Gummi Bears cut Khans rope lose and ride him Mushu oh sure save the horse Shang fire the cannons fire the Hooded Figure stay in your battle stations they wont stand a chance Shang hold the last cannon and suddenly Shan Yu rides his horse with the Hooded Figure by his side Shang Ping Ping come back Mushu okay you might want to light that right about now quickly quickly and Mulan thumbles the match Sunni look out Mulan suddenly Hayabusa the Falcon attacks Hooded Figure suddenly grabs Sunni Hooded Figure gottcha Gummi Bear Sunni who are you he takes off his hood revealing himself to be Duke Igthorn Duke Igthorn surprise Gummi Bear miss me Sunni Duke Igthorn what are you doing in china and who are you working for this time Duke Igthorn who am i working for its Shan Yu thats who hes the leader of the huns and the worlds unstoppable villains he recruited me to join his army and i got a prize for that ha ha ha ha ha Tummi oh no its Igthorn he runs over to Yao Yao who are you Tummi im Tummi and im a gummi bear but thats not important im Pings friend and we gotta save him Yao i guess youre right come on we gotta help him suddenly Shan Yu riding his horse runs by and slashes his sword and Zummi rescues Sunni from Igthorns clutches and Mulan uses Mushu to light the cannons and shoots him off missing the target Mushu you missed how could you miss in fury Shan Yu roars and hits Mulan in the side she quickly runs away from the avalanch Mushu Mulan Mulan he pulls a huns head out of the snow nope he reaches and pulls Crikee out you are a lucky bug Mulan Shang Chein Po do you see them Yao yes he shoots out the rope towards Mulan and the Gummi Bears Yao perfect now i ll pull them to safety but the rope slips from his hands Mushu Mulan i found the lucky cricket Mulan we need help Mulan ties it around Khan as they go up the slope Mushu nice very nice you can sit by me suddenly they notice the cliff augh were gonna die were gonna die no way we survive this death is coming Yao crying i let them slip through my fingers but suddenly he catches the arrow with surprise pulls them up Mushu i knew we could do it you the man well sort of Ling step back guys give him some air Shang Ping you are the craziest man i ever met and for that i owe my life from now on you have my trust Ling lets hear it for Ping the bravest of us all Yao youre king of the mountain Zummi hoo hoo i cant believe it Mulan tries to move but is wounded Grammi oh no Shang Ping whats wrong Mulan moves her hand revealing blood Shang hes wounded get help hold on Ping hold on they get her in the doctors tent in bed Category:Mulan Movies